Makes a Rainbow
"Makes a Rainbow" is the seventh episode of season three and the thirty-third episode overall of the animated children's series The Magic School Bus. It originally aired on October 26th, 1996. Plot The episode starts with Ralphie wondering why rainbows are always red on the outside and violet on the inside while D.A comments that it's the prettiest combination: first red, then orange, yellow, green, blue and violet. Beautiful! Arnold answers Ralphie's question saying that the colours come out acording to the length of the lightwaves with red being the longest and violet the shortest. Arnold baffles the class and Wanda asks since when did he know so much about colour. He tells Wanda that rocks and colour are his two favourite things. We then see Carlos creating his rainbow out of flashlights and coloured candy wrappers claiming it to soon to be everyone's favourite thing while Dorothy Ann scoffs at the idea of Carlos making a rainbow out of light when he needs colour. She states that colour and light are like her and Carlos they have nothing in common. Or do they? Carlos then completes his rainbow but the red light makes it appear that he's ruined D.A's project. When she demandes to know what he did he says it looks better this way but D.A insists that how it was before was correct and pulls out a violet research book to prove him wrong. Carlos laughs at her book because it's purple while Dorothy Ann retorts that it's violet. Their quarreling is quickly stiffled by strange noises comeing form Ms. Frizzle's cupboard. They go inside to find Ms. Frizzle playing a colourful pinball machine. D.A remarks that it looks like she's making a rainbow too while Ms. Frizzle says she trying ''to but quickly fails. Devestated Ms. Frizzle despairs that she'll never make the rainbow. Ralphie observes that he's never see a pinball machine like this one to which Ms. Frizzle perks up and says she built it herself with Liz's glowing quidance of course. She tells the class that instead of steel balls one plays with white light and tries to make a rainbow. Keesha quickly remarks that rainbows are all different colours and asks how one would make a rainbow out of white light. Ms. Frizzle tells her that that's an excellent question and that if she makes a rainbow they keep the machine but if they lose it'll be taken away. The class quickly volunteer to assist but D.A remarks that Carlos wouldbe useless as he knows nothing about colour but he says that they play with light pulses. Ms. Frizzle breaks up their argument and sends Liz and everyone except Arnold into the Bus. Liz then shrinks the Bus and they fly into class where Ms. Frizzle tells D.A and Carlos that they're in charge, together.'' The Bus then shoots into the machine by turning into white light. Ms. Frizzle then explains the mechanic of the game to the class: they have six light pulses to get the light into the eyes to create the rainbow. The first light pulse goes up the shoot, the class panic and all the now coloured light disappeares into the walls. Keesha asks where the colours came from and Ms. Frizzle shows them an action replay where they see the light disperse from enetering the prism. Arnold then asks what the principal would say if he found them playing pinball, and Ms. Frizzle tells him not to worry. She then is about to let him send the pulse up the chute, but Mr. Ruhle is in the classroom. Arnold goes to entertain him, and the pluse #2 comes up the cute. Every color light disappears into the walls, accept red. The red light bounced off a tomato, to a mirror, and into the red eye. They then try to do the same with orange. Little do they know, that orange light wouldn't bounce off the green shamrock. The orange light dissapeared, and the green light went into the green eye. Goofs *When the kids are looking at the machine and Ralphie is amazed, it skips to the scene where he says "Duck!" *When Carlos says, "Dorothy Ann! It's coming right at you!" The blue color in the rainbow is out. *When the Kids Arrives Back At School A Skeleton With Hat And Polka Dotted Bow Tie Has Eyes. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dorothy Ann Category:Episodes focusing on Carlos Category:Episodes focusing on Arnold Category:Episodes focusing on Ms. Frizzle